1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sensor device for use with a personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speed monitoring system adapted to be mounted to a ride plate of a personal watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercraft have become very popular in recent years. An enthusiasm for competition has grown with this popularity, and as a result personal watercraft have become increasingly fast. Many personal watercraft today are capable of speeds well in excess of 60 miles per hour. This type of watercraft is sporting in nature; it turns swiftly, is easily maneuverable, and accelerates quickly. Personal watercraft today commonly carry one rider and one or two passengers.
Personal watercraft often include some types of instrumentation to optimize the performance of the watercraft, as well as to monitor various operational characteristics of the watercraft's performance. In this regard, the personal watercraft usually includes a speedometer to allow the operator to monitor the speed of the watercraft.
Most speed indicators require a component of the indicator to be mounted on the underside of the hull. In this position, the component lies within the water and generates a signal indicative of the watercraft's speed. The hull of a personal watercraft, however, does not have large areas on which to mount conventional speed sensors. Most of the practical surface on the underside of the hull is occupied by a jet pump unit that is positioned within a tunnel formed on the underside of the watercraft hull.
As a result of the limited space on the underside of the hull, speed indicators are usually mounted proximate to the stern of the watercraft, near a nozzle section of the jet pump unit. This location of the speed indicator, however, often results in an overly complicated layout of the watercraft components, including the speed sensor, steering nozzle and associated level and cable arrangements. In addition, the speed indicator extends below the planing surface of the lower hull at this location and consequently is susceptible to damage. Moreover, the speed indicator is also visible from the rear of the watercraft when mounted at this location, which lessens the attractive, streamlined appearance of the watercraft. In addition, the speed sensor will often give false readings resulting from the disturbances the watercraft hull causes as it travels through the water.